russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards
The Kaibigan Viewers Choice Awards (formerly known as Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards), also known as the Kaibigan VCAs is an annual Philippine television awards ceremony show as a poll for the favorite IBC shows that is produced and aired by the Philippine television network IBC, which is usually held on a Sunday night in May or June, the show honors the year's brightest and hottest television programs of IBC 13 voted by Kaibigan viewers through text and online voting, plus daily and grand raffle prizes and big prizes such as Daily On-Air Prizes which acclaimed after 7 days and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days become forfeit which held during the annual television awards. The show features numerous celebrity guest and music acts with the topped performances. The VCAs also host love entertainment event. The awards gained popularity with television, radio, internet, text messaging, iPhone application and mobile browser, and social media. Ballots printed out on participating newspapers, viewers to send them in or drop in drop boxes, viewers entry every hour during primetime. According to Jose Avellana, chairman of IBC, Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of IBC and Manolo "Lito" Ocampo Cruz, executive vice-president of IBC, this is the first time in a milestone for The Kapinoy Network's business in Southeast Asia as it will deliver on IBC 13's commitment of providing Filipino-made programs and properties which are adapted to reflect local tastes and aspirations. Check out the who bags the viewers choice awards and who among our Kaibigan made it. Vote for favorites from The Best of IBC Shows for the Kaibigan Viewers Choice Awards. We're daily and grand raffle prizes with Daily Sure-Prizes and Grand Prizes and win the big prizes. To vote, the viewers would send in ballots and then before the show, the ballots would be counted and the winners would tape a thank you video that would be shown during the program. Include your full name, age, city, school/office, contact number along with your answers. The 1st Prizes of 26" TV Receiver/Monitor, 2nd Prizes 20" RCA TV Sets, 3rd Prizes 14" Skyworth and LG TV Sets and Consolation Prizes of Kaibigan Surprizes, plus receive any of the following IBC items (bags, notebooks, T-shirts, cap, etc.). Nominees ''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2014 Date venue: May 3, 2014 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (March 28-May 2, 2014), Grand Prizes (May 3, 2014) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Primetime dramas' *Janella in Wonderland'' (winner) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' *''Only Me and You'' *[[Las Dos Caras de Ana|''The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)]] 'Daytime dramas' *Anna Luna'' *''Gaya ng Dati'' *''Love You'' 'Weekend dramas' *''Friends 4Ever'' *''Law & Order PH'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (winner) *''Tasya Fantasya'' 'Anime / Tokusatsu' *''Ghost Fighter'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Star Driver'' 'Children' *''Rugrats'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (winner) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Winx Club'' 'Comedy' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S. Kids'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) 'Educational' *''Learn with English'' *''Math Power'' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''Pamana'' *''Science Kwela'' 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''The Million Second Quiz'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (winner) 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag'' *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''Forum ni Randy'' (winner) *''Good Take'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Snooky'' 'Specials / Movies' *''SundayToons'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) *''Viva Box Office'' 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''Tukaan'' 'Talk' *''Celebrity DAT Com'' *''Joey & Teysi'' 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (winner) *''Cooltura'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (winner) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' ''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2015 Date venue: May 23, 2015 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (April 24-May 22, 2015), Grand Prizes (May 23, 2015) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Action / Fantasy' *Janella: A Teen Princess'' *''Princess Charm'' *''Voltron Man'' (winner) 'Anime / Tokusatsu' * Ghost Fighter (winner) * Kamen Rider Wizard * Sailor Moon Crystal 'Children' * Rugrats * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents *''Winx Club'' (winner) 'Comedy' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) 'Drama' *''Anna Luna'' *''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' *''Flames'' *''Law & Order PH'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Fall In Love With Me'' (winner) 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (winner) *''Express Balita'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' (winner) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' 'Specials / Movies' *''SundayToons'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) *''Viva Box Office'' 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' *''ONE Championship'' (winner) *''PBA on IBC'' *''Tukaan'' 'Talk / Infotainment' *''CelebrityDATCom'' *''Chinatown TV'' (winner) *''Joey & Teysi'' 'TreseBella' *''La Tempestad'' (winner) *''Only You, My Love'' *''Siempre te Amare'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (winner) ''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2016 Date venue: May 7, 2016 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (April 1-May 6, 2016), Grand Prizes (May 7, 2016) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Primetime dramas' *Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan'' *''Glory Jane'' *''I Remember You'' *''I Will Be Here'' *''Simplemente María'' *''Syrena'' (winner) 'Daytime dramas' *''Bimby'' *''Hulog ng Langit'' *''Kahapon Lamang'' *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (winner) 'Weekend dramas' *''Law & Order PH'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (winner) 'Anime' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (winner) 'Cartoons' *''Rugrats'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (winner) *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Winx Club'' 'Comedy' *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (winner) 'Educational' *''Learn with English'' *''Math Power'' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''Pamana'' *''Science Kwela'' 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' *''Cash Cab Philippines'' *''Little Superstar'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (winner) 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''Forum ni Randy'' (winner) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' *''Report Kay Boss!'' 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' *''SundayToons'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) 'Sports' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''The Main Event'' *''Tukaan'' 'Talk / Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' (winner) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' *''The Enchong Dee Show'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (winner) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' ''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2017 Date venue: June 10, 2017 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (May 13-June 9, 2017), Grand Prizes (June 10, 2017) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Action / Fantasy' *Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (winner) *''My Little Anghel'' *''Magic Kamison'' 'Anime / Tokusatsu' *''Kirarin Revolution'' (winner) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' *''Ninninger'' 'Children' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''KapinoyLand'' (winner) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (winner) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' *''Vic & Leen'' 'Drama' *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (winner) *''High School Life'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Remember: War of the Son'' *''Star 13 Presents'' * The Wedding Scheme 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' (winner) *'Added bonus': *''Queer Eye for the Straight Guy Philippines'' 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (winner) *''Express Balita'' (winner) *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' *''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' (winner) 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) *''Tukaan'' 'Talk / Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Morning Kris'' (winner) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' ''Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards 2018 Date venue: June 16, 2018 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (May 12-June 15, 2018), Grand Prizes (June 16, 2018) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Action / Fantasy' *Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' *''Merlyna'' (winner) *''Tasya Fantasya'' *''Warrior is a Child'' 'Anime / Tokusatsu' * Duel Masters * Eyeshield 21 * Ghost Fighter * Kamen Rider Build * Kirarin Revolution (winner) 'Children' * KapinoyLand * SpongeBob SquarePants (winner) * The Fairly OddParents 'Comedy' *''Bida si Raval'' *''Iskul Bukol'' (winner) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' 'Drama' *''BFF'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (winner) *''Monstar'' *''School 2017'' *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' *''Till My Heartaches End'' 'Game / Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (winner) *''Promil Four i-Shine Talent Camp'' *''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'' 'Infotainment' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Cooltura'' (winner) *''Saberkada'' 'Musical / Variety' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''DMZ-TV Non-Stop'' (winner) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' *''Dingdong n' Lani'' 'News / Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' *''Express Balita'' *''Forum ni Randy'' *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (winner) *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa'' *''News Team 13'' (winner) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' (winner) *''Kapinoy Cinema'' *''Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema'' *''Sunday Sinemaks'' 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''PBA on IBC'' (winner) 'Talk' *''Morning Kris'' (winner) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' *''The Jon Santos Show'' ''Kaibigan Viewers Choice Awards 2019 Date venue: July 27, 2018 (Saturday) - Daily On-Raffles (June 17-July 26, 2018), Grand Prizes (July 27, 2018) 'Official Ballot' Important: Check only One (1) or Two (2) Program for Category, otherwise this BALLOT becomes INVALID. Programs Categories and Titles are in Alphabetical Order. 'Anime / Tokusatsu' * ''Duel Masters * Kamen Rider Zi-O * Sailor Moon (winner) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Voltes V 'Children' * KapinoyLand (winner) * Talents Academy 'Comedy' * Iskul Bukol (winner) * Sic O'Clock News * T.O.D.A.S. * Wanbol U 'Cartoons' * Badanamu: The TV Series * Beware the Batman * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Spider-Man (2017 TV series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (winner) * The Legend of Tarzan * The Penguins of Madagascar 'Cultural / Informative' *''Chinatown TV'' *''Cooltura'' (winner) *''Travel Goals'' 'Primetime drama' *''Julie Vega'' (winner) *''The Crowned Clown'' 'Daytime drama' *''Her Private Life'' *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (winner) *''Open Arms'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' 'Game / Reality' * Battle of the Brains * Talent ng Bayan (winner) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? 'Musical / Variety' * APO Tanghali Na! * DMZ TV Danze Party * P.O.13 * Sarah G. Live (winner) *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' 'News / Current Affairs' * Adyenda * Bitag Live * Bitag: The New Generation * Crime Desk * Du30 on Duty * Express Balita * Express Balita Weekend * Forum ni Randy * Good Take * Hapi Kung Healthy * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas * Lingkod Kaibigan * Makabayang Duktor * Oh My Gising! * Serbisyong Kaibigan * The Veronica Chronicles * Tutok 13 (winner) 'Specials / Movies' *''IBCinema'' *''Kaibigan Cinema'' *''Kaibigan Sinerama'' (winner) *''PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula'' *''Sunday's Big Night'' 'Sports' *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' *''NBA'' *''ONE Championship'' *''PBA'' (winner) 'Talk' *''Showbiz Unlimited'' *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!'' (winner) Raffle Rules *1. Ballots are Invalidated in the collowing circumstances: *a. Checking more than one program in the same category *b. Omitting Viewer's costumary signature *c. Using a fictitions name or address *d. Submitting other than the official Ballot from. *2. Offers, employees, talents and contractors of or for IBC and IBC Sales and Marketing; and their relatives up to the 3rd Degree of Consanguinity, are disqualified from the raffle. *3. Winners will be announced on IBC only. Daily Prizes acclaimed after 7 Days, and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days, become forfeit. *4. Participants may send in an untimited number of Ballots, subject to observance of Raffle rules. *5. Management of IBC recieve the right to amend and/or supersede Raffle rules at any time. *Daily on-air raffles start on February 24 on IBC See also * Manila Standard (November 4, 1990, page 17) - Google News Archive Search * IBC References Category:Kaibigan Viewers Choice Awards Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Philippine television awards Category:Philippine television series Category:Awards established in 2014 Category:IBC shows Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Television awards